Pollination
by Space-spaghetti
Summary: After being splashed with a strange plants pollen in the greenhouse, Hermione loses control of her urges. SMUT/APHRODISIAC/TENTACLE


Hermione finished putting the bag of potting soil away, and was preparing to leave the greenhouse when one of the many strange flowers exploded in her face, covering her in pollen. She coughed as she breathed in the sweet smelling spores, stumbling slightly at the light headedness that had come with the spores.

As she was swaying about, the plants young tendrils snaked down from out of the pot, across the greenhouse floor, and grabbed ahold of her leg. She shook her head to clear it, and yanked her leg from the tendrils grasp. She checked the name of the plant before she left, making a mental note to ask professor Sprout the full affects of its pollen.

 _Later that night, in the shower_

Hermione had just finished dinner, and was taking a shower before going to the common room to study.

She slowly took off her clothes, sore from her day. When she has full naked, she surveyed herself in front of the full length mirror in the bathroom. She let her eyes wander over her body, noticing that the spores from the greenhouse had settled on her chest. "That's odd" she thought to herself "they should have been rubbed off throughout the day". Hermione shrugged, and got into the steaming shower.

After water didn't wash away the spores, she brushed them off with her hand. As she continued washing herself, she accidentally grazed her pussy with her hand, but not thinking anything of it, she continued washing.

As time passed, Hermione started to feel aroused, but didn't want to masturbate in the shower, so she started finishing up with her shower. The longer she took, the hornier she got. Hermione plunged her hand between her thighs, vigorously fingering herself. She collapsed on the shower floor out of pure lust, shoving her entire hand inside her pussy. She started quietly moaning on the floor, and spent the next 30 minutes bringing herself to a explosive climax.

 _The next night_

Hermione was in her dormitory bed, falling asleep, when she jerked awake, flushed. She pulled back the covers and saw that she was soaking wet. She didn't think this time, she grabbed her wand conjured a large dildo.

Grabbing it off her bed, Hermione plunged it into her slick core, deep inside her with no resistance what so ever because of how wet she was. She moaned as the thick dildo slid in and out of her pussy, but no matter how horny she felt, Hermione couldn't cum. She spent an hour thrusting in and out before she climaxed, coating the dildo even more and soaking her bed sheets. Hermione fell asleep from pure exhaustion, sleeping deeply.

 _The next morning_

After cleaning up her bed, Hermione started to make her way to the dining hall for breakfast, when she remembered the dream she had had after orgasming. She remembered being held in the air, while something large plunged in and out of her core. She ignored this and went about her day

 _Late that night_

Hermione snuck through the deserted castle toward the greenhouses. She had woken up earlier with a clear picture of her, in the greenhouse, being held int the air, and fucked by something. Her hand was at her clit, rubbing herself and leaking pre-cum all down her leg. After a few minutes, she came to the greenhouse.

When she entered, Hermione went straight up to the plant that had sprayed its spores on her a few nights ago. She reached out with her slick hand and touched the flower, causing the plant to explode into life.

Vines slithered across the floor and up her legs, pushing of the robe Hermione had been wearing. She moaned, still touching herself, and as she did more vines grabbed her arms, spreading them away from her clit. Vines moved across her porcelain stomach, up to her large breasts, encircling them and squeezing her nipples, making her even wetter.

She bucked her hips, wanting more attention on her clit. She got what she wanted when a 8 inch wide vine forced itself into her pussy, causing her to scream in pleasure and pain. When she opened her mouth to moan, a large vine was roughly shoved into her mouth and she suckled contentedly on it. More vines began twisting around her ass, then slamming through into her tight asshole. She screamed from pleasure even louder, choking on the vine in her mouth.

The vine in her pussy started to secrete a strange liquid, acting as and aphrodisiac, effectively quadrupling her pleasure. The vine in her mouth start to do the same thing, making Hermione suck on it for all she was worth, swallowing as much as she could. All at once the vines started thrusting even harder, making Hermione violently orgasm. She hung there, bonelessly suckling on the vine in her mouth while the vines in her ass and pussy continued to pleasure her.

Without warning, the tendril in her pussy squirted out a huge amount of the aphrodisiac, then all the vines pulled out of her, leaving her laying on the floor, orgasming every few minutes from the plant cum inside her. She sighed contentedly as she orgasm, squirting all over the floor.


End file.
